Mobius Future: Hope
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: Mobius has fallen under the control of Vlagh an evil ruler from the worlds dark counterpart. All heroes but one are dead. But he is a mere shadow of his former self. Vlagh's own son might be the only thing to bring this last hope to his senses and save Mobius before it's too late...But they will need help from other dimensions if they want to save Mobius and it's many counterparts.
1. Chapter I: The Remaining Hope Part 1

**Mobius Future: Hope**

 _Wind blows stirring up the dust from the ground. The sun covered by clouds, it has been this way for years... the world has become a desolate wasteland. The power wrought by Nazo destroyed the world and left little. In a ruined city where the debris cover everything, abandoned vehicles are scattered some even destroyed by fallen rubble. This was once the great booming city known as Westside however now it is nothing more than a bunch of destroyed buildings reminding those who still live what has happened._

 _A lone hedgehog walks down the ruined street. He was a crimson red color and his body was covered in a long black coat that want all the way to his feet which stirred in the wind. He was Rage Chaotic. Once a great hero but...now only a shell of his former self. Ever since Nazo and a dark being called Vlagh destroyed Mobius nobody was able to find any hope or happiness...even those who were great heroes._

 _Vlagh betrayed Nazo and now rules both Mobius and Dark Mobius a dark counterpart of Mobius where he is from. However he wishes to rule all versions of Mobius. So his ambition is ongoing..._

 _I knew Rage, I trained him or helped him at least. He is powerful but now...he refuses his power. To him all he can see is the dark world that now lies before him. He wasn't always like this, I remember a time he was cheerful and outgoing. Like a child, now though he is nothing more than an old hedgehog who has lost his way...but he lives on. I know you might be thinking why this matters? Who and why we should care at all about him? Where are Sonic and his pals? Well...they're all dead. They stood as long as they could against Nazo and Vlagh and failed...even Eggman tried. But all is not lost...there is still hope and it lies in a child...A child whom is son of an enemy of our hero..._

A scream was heard and Rage looked up to see a small black fox covered in a cloke running at him, behind him were strange creatures. They were Dark Spawns. Beasts that come in a variety of shapes, sizes, powers and abilities. Rage sighs and puts the child behind some debris that was also behind him. "Don't worry" he says to the child. The Dark Spawns he was dealing with were Class B, intellectual, human in appearance, capable of communication. Anything lesser aside from the large S Class Dark Spawn were primal and could follow orders and kill, not much else.

"You there!" one shouts. "Did you see a child run through here?"

"Child? I have seen plenty of children come this way." Rage replies "You'd have to be more specific."

"Small, black fox like creature. We have orders to capture him alive." it replies.

"Well that's and odd description." Rage sighs. "I haven't seen him."

"How did you know it was a he?" the dark spawn questions.

"I was guessing." Rage bluffs.

"You're hiding something..." the other says as it points an assault rifle at Rage. "Where is he?"

"I would advise you to lower your weapon." Rage warns.

"Is that a threat hedgehog?" it replies as the other draws its gun.

"Tell us where he is." the other demands.

"Make me." Rage replies. At that moment the two open fire but Rage was too fast as he leaps over them and summons a sword out of thin air. He then lands behind the dark spawns and looks at them.

The child looked at the scene wide eyed in amazement as thoughts raced through his head. 'Wow he is awesome! He can avoid machine gun fire like that? And that sword...it's so cool! Who is this guy?"

It was by now the Dark Spawns had turned and looked at Rage once more. They however looked a lot less aggressive and more squeamish. "Could it be?" one of them gasps.

"Be gone!" Rage yells charging. The sudden move spooked the two and they struggled to keep their composure as they dropped their weapons. By the time they had picked them up they saw the last thing they ever would before their demise... Rage's infuriated eyes as he sliced them clean with one simple blow. Right as the two sections of their body began to slide apart they vanished into a black smoke. Rage stood there a minute before addressing the kid. "you can come out now."

Swiftly the kid does so and runs up to Rage. He now got a good look at him. About 13, wearing a long trench coat similar to the one an old enemy of his wore. "Wow that was amazing mister."

"Who are you and why where those Dark Spawn looking for you?" Rage asks,

"I am...my name is Nox...They are after me because I ran away from home." the kid replies.

"Why would they chase a run away?" Rage asks himself.

"Who are you mister?" Nox asks Rage. Rage looks at him and sighs.

"I am what is left." he answers.

"I want your name not some stupid cryptic answer." Nox scoffs.

"I have many." Rage answers again trying to avoid answering with his real name. This kid reeked of darkness, Rage could tell and he didn't want him to know who he was.

"Stop beating around the bush I want your name, the one your mom and dad gave you!" Nox complains.

"Fine. I am Rage Chaotic happy?" Rage replies,

"Rage Chaotic?" the kid looks wide eyed. "The Chaos Guardian? That means...where have you been?! Youre a hero and now the whole world is total shit! Why haven't you stopped it?!"

"I don't do that any more!" Rage yells "I wasn't here when the world needed me and now look at what has happened! I cannot do anything for it now! I failed!"

"What makes you think that?" Nox asks a little surprised by the sudden outburst from the hedgehog.

"You wouldn't understand..." Rage replies turning away. "Run on home now Nox."

"So that's it?" Nox asks. "You just gave up? Because of that my father Vlagh is the tyrannical ruler of both this world and Dark Mobius?"

"Did you say Vlagh?" Rage asks turning looking at the kid summoning his sword. "You are his son?!" he points the blade's tip to Nox. "How could you stand being with such a heartless shell of a man?"

"I...I am...but why do you think I ran away?! I HATE him! Ever since I was born he has been infusing dark power in my body and trying to make me a vessel for his power so I may succeed him and rule one of the planets...he acts like he is giving me a divine gift..." Nox looks down. "I don't want it...ANY of it...That is why I ran..."

Rage looks at Nox and puts his sword down. He felt sorry for him, darkness born yet he hates it... and he was honest about his malice for Vlagh. Rage knew he couldn't just leave the kid like this. For the better of Nox, himself and the worlds. Rage then hands Nox a piece of paper. "Look kid I won't beat around the bush this time. I can't trust you...yet. So listen well and listen good. Go home...if you are true to what you say run away again and come to the location marked on that map got it? I will be there." he instructs Nox as he starts to walk away.

Nox thinks for a minute then sighs. "Yes...Mr. Chaotic..." he sighs as Rage was nearly too far to hear.

Rage however turns his head "Oh and Nox," he says making the kid look up at him. "It's Rage." he states before he departs.

Nox smiles softly and hides the small piece of paper before walking back to the large fortress skyscraper that his father called home. On the way more guards like the B Class Dark Spawns who had been pursuing him before found and took him home.

They arrived and he was escorted inside to the main opening of the building. One of his friends Jackyl who had helped in his escape wars standing by and elevator. Jackyl was a 16 year old grey wolf who stood at a muscular 6 foot and around 3 inches tall. He wore a dark blue tee shirt and combat pants. His large ears had some black stripes and his eyes were a deep blue. Some silver hair extened well past his shoulders and banged just over his eyes. He was almost like a mentor to Nox as well as he had taught Nox how to wield the dark power he had like a weapon. Jackyl released the guards and lead Nox into an elevator before inputting the code for the 'CEO Office' Or in this case Vlaghs throne room.

Before Vlagh took over Mobius this was a building that was A) the largest in the world and B) a PMC (Private Military Company) that ran the metropolis city known as Neo Metropolis bellow. However now it was a nigh impenetrable fortrees

"You're dad is going to be furious." Jackyl sighs "We're both going to be in big trouble this time."

"Hold on Jackyl...you hate my father as much as I do right?" Nox asks.

"Of course I do!" He scoffs. "What are you getting on about now?"

"I met a guy..." Nox begins "He-"

"What have I told you about talking to the people down there?" Jackyl shouts "They're crazy!"

"His name was Rage Chaotic." Nox continues.

"Rage Chaotic? The old hero?" Jackyl asks surprised. "Are you sure?" he asks and Nox nods.

"He gave me a slip of paper. He told me If I was serious about a rebellion against my father to meet him there..." Nox replies "This is our chance!"

"Nox...are you sure?" Jackyl asks.

"Of course!" he replies "So you're with me right?"

"Nox..." Jackyl sighs. "It's crazy but...I promised to never leave your side what does the paper say?" he asks. Nox shrugs and takes it out opening it to show a map. Circled in red was the 'Crimson Forest' a forest of Red Oak trees that was only a couple miles south of the city. "Okay I can get us there later. We will leave after all of this. Okay?"

"Yeah." Nox agrees as the elevator arrives and the doors open into the large room where Vlagh stood looking out over the city.

"Hello Nox..." he says without turning.

"Hi father." Nox responds.

"Do you have any idea how angry I am?" Vlagh growls turning. "You are my son and that means you do as I SAY! You do not ever leave this place without my permission! You do not ever consider crossing me! I am the reason you are living so well! I am the one who is shaping your future so it may be as bright as it could be! Yet this is how you repay me?!" he screams slapping him across the face.

"You tell to do what is right!" Nox yells back "Are you doing what is right?! There are people who you are supposed to rule over who are starving and dying! Is that right?!"

"I am the GOD of this world and Dark Mobius boy, I DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT AND WRONG!" Vlagh yells again.

"Lord Vlagh please, calm down." Jackyl says calmly.

"Be quiet!" Vlagh yells "You helped him escape! You two are more trouble then those damned Chaos Guardians were...always in the way with feeble attempts to stop me...then there was that one red pest..." he starts rambling.

"You know what dad..." Nox pants trying not to get angry. "Maybe those Chaos Guardians were doing the right thing...they were only protecting this world from your insanity!"

"What did you say boy?" Vlagh yells in question to Nox as a mist of dark energy began to slowly form around him. "That is enough it's time I just infuse you with enough dark energy to turn you into a full fledged denizen of the dark!" he screams.

"Run!" Jackyl shouts pushing Nox back into the elevator right as his father fires a blast of energy which hit Jackyl instead as they tumbled into the elevator. Jackyl screamed in pain and crouched down before he collapses.

"Jackyl no!" Nox yells "Please..." he cries. "You have to fight it!" he begs watching his best friend slowly become consumed... a dark aura surrounded similar to the one Vlagh always had. Soon the doors of the elevator open to the ground level.

"Nox...run..." Jackyl struggles to say "before...it's t-t-too late."

"No Jackyl I won't leave you!" Nox yells "You're my only friend! Please you have to fight it!"

"Nox..." Jackyl begins but he stops...

"What? What is it?" Nox begs to know.

"You need to join us..." Jackyl chuckles as his head shoots a glance at Nox. Jackyl's eyes had turned a blood red...they glowed with a insane glare. Nox's face went pale from fear but he got up and ran as Jackyl leaps at him. Nox ran out of the building and into the streets bellow the large staircase leading up to the entrance.

No matter how fast he ran Jackyl was faster and he slowly was creeping up on Nox. After a while they made it out of the city and to the Primordial Plane. That lay between the city and the Crimson Forest. Soon he came up to the river that divided Primordial Plane and the Crimson Forest.

"Where are you going?" Jackyl asks as he leaps onto Nox pinning him to the ground. By now Jackyl had grown claws and they dug into Nox's shoulders. The pain stung as blood dripped from Nox's shoulders. Nox was now in a panic. He wasn't sure what to do! He wasn't in the forest yet so until he was...he was on his own. Without warning, or the desire to Nox releases of pulse of dark energy which forced Jackyl off and a few feet away.

Taking the chance Nox gets up and runs across the bride into the Crimson Forest. Then he hears a loud banging sound. He looks back and sees Jackyl hitting what appeared to be an invisible barrier. That was why Rage wanted him to come here...so he wasn't followed by any one who had given their heart to darkness...

"You can't run forever Nox!" Jackyl yells "This Forest may protect you from me but it has things in there that will kill you just as well..." he laughs before running back to to Neo Metropolis. The whole time Nox watched before the set his gaze to the tower where Vlagh called home and clenched his fists in anger.

Vlagh had taked his best friend from him...that was unforgivable...There was no going back for him now. He was no longer Vlagh's son, nor did he want to be. Not only that but he had no idea what to do next.

After doing some thinking he walks into the trees deeper and deeper before he came upon a clearing. "You came..." a familiar voice sounds as Rage walks out of the shadows no longer wearing the cloak. Now he was in a dark green shirt that was covered by an open dark gray jacket that cut off just bellow his waist. Two vivid red striped ran in the center of the jacket. He was wearing navy blue jeans and a tan leather belt that held multiple pouches and one that stood out. A darker gray color made up his fingerless gloves which had two golden inhibitor rings above them. His pants lead down to a pair of dark red shoes with a black strip running from right to left. Nox however was unsure it was Rage and put his fists up.

"Who are you?" Nox asks

"It's me, Rage." he replies summoning his sword "See?" Nox sighs and put his fists down. "So you sure you want to walk this path? If you start down it there is know going back."

"Yes..." Nox says, his voice filled with determination. "Vlagh crossed the line...he...he corrupted my best friend Jackyl."

"So that was the dark energy signature I sensed." Rage sighs. "Very well. Before we go I am going to need you to take that cloak off."

"Why?" Nox asks.

"It will frighten the animals where we are going." Rage replies.

"Animals?" Nox asks wide eyed "There will be animals?"

"You act like you've never seen one." Rage scoffs.

"I haven't..." Nox sighs "Vlagh doesn't let anything like that live near Neo Metropolis..." he explains taking the cloak off. Underneath Nox had on light leather protection armor dyed dark red. A sword sheath was hoisted on his back.

"Alright, come on next stop Angel Island." Rage says extending his arm for Nox to take. Hesitantly Nox takes it and Rage pulls him in close getting a surprised "Wah!" from Nox as he took out a glowing green gem from the pouch in his free hand "Hold on!" Rage says "Chaos Control!" he shouts and they vanished in a green light...no trace of them ever being there...

Meanwhile Jackyl had returned to Vlagh and was kneel before him. "I am sorry Lord Vlagh but Nox crossed into the Crimson Forest after repelling me with a darkness blast." he says

"What the hell would he be doing in the Crimson Forest? In fact how did he get in there?" Vlagh asks "Only those with light in their hearts can enter that forest ever since that damn pest made it a protected area..."

"Perhaps because he is going to meet with Rage Chaotic...he mentioned it before we arrived." Jackyl answers.

"He what?!" Vlagh yells "My son is with that rat?!" he screams in anger "Nox...you have crossed the line...this means...I am going to kill you! Jackyl send out a scouting party to search the perimeter of the Crimson Forest. They can't of gone far!"

"As you wish Lord Vlagh." he says before standing back up and leaving the room as Vlagh turned back to the large glass window that provided an overview of the city.

"So Rage you really are out there after all this time...well then come get me then..." he chuckles.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter II: The Remaining Hope Part 2

**Chapter II**

Rage and Nox appeared in the middle of what appeared to be a camp full of other people. "Where are we?" Nox asks looking around.

"This is Angel Island." Rage says "My home, but ever since I found out there were people left who would not conform to Vlagh's government crap I began bringing them here. It's a safe haven for those of us who are left."

"Wow..." Nox exclaims "Where is this Angel Island? I have never seen it on a map before."

"The skies." Rage answers looking into the air. "Above the clouds of dust that cover the planet. Look." he points and Nox looks at the blue skies which had always been obscured from view as the post apocalyptic clouds of dust.

"This place is beautiful Rage," Nox smiles.

"I know." Rage sighs "But it will not remain. Vlagh is going to find us soon...I can't promise safety for much longer..."

"Then fight!" Nox orders. Rage looks at him shocked.

"I can't..." Rage sighs. "I couldn't hope to just stop him now. He has too many allies hidden around. Plus just getting to him would weaken me too much to stop him...at least not alone."

"Then I will help you!" Nox offers. "Jackyl taught me how to fight and how to use the darkness my father cursed me with as a weapon. Together we could stop him!"

"It's a great offer Nox but all you would do is make things worse. Attacking Vlagh with dark powers only increases his own power." Rage sighs. "It's hopeless.

"Oh yeah? Well what about the other worlds?" Nox asks and Rage looks at him shocked. "The other versions of Mobius!?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Rage lies turning away.

"What are you talking about? I know you know what I am talking about Rage!" Nox yells. Rage then takes him and leads him out of the camp and to the shrine of the Master Emerald in order to talk to him where they would not be disturbed.

"Nox, I have no idea how you heard of the other versions of this world but keep quiet about that!" Rage scolds "We can't let the others know. That is a secret that we have to keep."

"But Rage...Vlagh he is working to find a way to the other worlds! He wants them for himself too!" Nox objects "He's determined to find the link to them!"

"Why do you think I have all of these people here on Angel Island? This is the link Nox!" Rage responds. "This way if he comes we can at least defend it."

"Rage please... I know you don't think you can do this alone but aren't there people from other times that you can get help from?" Nox asks.

"Well..." Rage sighs "I do have two connections in other worlds..."

"You could bring Sonic the Hedgehog!" Nox yells "Go back in time and bring him!"

"Are you..." Rage stops and thinks. As much as he hated Sonic for how careless he was... Sonic was one of their best shots at an ally since he and Sonic had done things in the past before. Maybe Nox was on to something. "Wait... you might have an idea there." Rage says.

"Yo Rage!" An icy blue hedgehog says running up. He was only wearing a black tee shirt. A bright red scar ran across his forehead and his purple eyes were full of distress. This was Icezer, a brother of Rage and master of controlling water and ice.

"What is it Icezer?" Rage asks looking at him.

"We've got trouble." He says

"What kind of trouble?" Rage asks

"Dark Spawns in the Mystic Ruins." Icezer explains.

"Dammit..." Rage curses. "Wait here Nox."

"Wait let me go with you!" Nox says "I want to fight...let me prove it to you."

"Rage?" Icezer says "We don't have time!"

"Fine, come on Nox." Rage says. Nox smiles and the three run to a strange device not far from the shrine. As they got close a distortion formed a portal. Through it the Mystic ruins were visible as were Dark Spawns.

The three cross through and close the portal behind them. "Class D and C's." Icezer remarks. "No doubt they are under Vlagh's command." he adds forming a sword made out of pure ice.

"Yeah, let's take care of them quickly." Rage says summoning his sword. He and Icezer leap into battle before Nox was able to do much. However he quickly catches on and starts to use dark energy as blasts, waves and as a way to empower his own attacks. Soon they were down most and a clapping was heard. The three look in the direction of it and Nox's eyes widen a the sight. "Jackyl" he says

"Well, well, well...Nox...who's your friends?" he chuckles sinisterly

"Icezer get out of here." Rage advises. Icezer nods before he vanishes in an icy mist.

"Jackyl what are you doing here?" Nox asks.

"What Lord Vlagh wants me to do." he chuckles... "Kill you!" He screeches before darting towards him. Rage however quickly blocks Jackyl by grabbing him and throwing him back.

"Oh no you don't" Rage says looking him dead in the eyes.

"You...who are you?" Jackyl asks.

"My name is Rage Chaotic..." Rage replies.

"You're Rage?" Jackyl smiles "Lord Vlagh will be pleased if I bring him your head too!"

"If Vlagh can't take me down what makes you think you even have a chance?" Rage asks.

"Rage please...you can't kill him...he's my friend!" Nox begs.

"Awe thanks Nox." Jackyl says "It means a lot for you to still care about me!" Nox looks and starts to walk to Jackyl but Rage grabs him.

"Don't" he says forcefully. "He's trying to lure you over there...I know this trick..."

"You're lucky that red pest is there protecting you." hisses Jackyl.

"You leave Rage out of this!" Nox shouts. "He trusts me...unlike you ever did!"

"Trusts you?! YOU'RE HIS WORST ENEMIES SON! HE COULD NEVER TRUST YOU!" Jackyl laughs. "You're delusional."

"Wrong." Rage says with a heavy sigh. "I guess that darkness has blinded you."

"What?" Jackyl asks with a growl.

"I do trust Nox. His father's deeds are his father's deeds not his. There is no need to judge him based off of his father. The fact is he came back when I sent him back. That was my test to see if I could trust him. Well guess what...he passed and from what I have seen him do I know for a fact...He wants to save this planet."

"Hmph light is moved by shadow." Jackyl chuckles. "I will enjoy this."

"You will enjoy nothing of the sort." Rage says as he puts his hand up. Soon his hand gained a glow of energy. "If you take one more step closer I will blast you into oblivion."

Jackyl looks at Rage then to Nox before faking a merciful face. "You wouldn't let him kill your best friend would you Nox?" he asks.

"You're not my friend..." Nox growls "Not anymore...You just gave up! My father cursed you with darkness and you gave in...You didn't fight it or try to do anything about it... When you were on top of me back then...I made my choice clear." he says. "Go on come closer if you wish to die."

"Nngh. This isn't over!" Jackyl snarls before running off.

"That was very brave of you Nox." Icezer says.

"Rage...is there any hope for Jackyl?" Nox asks looking at the crimson hedgehog who sighs.

"I have no clue." Rage admits. "I know he is not completely lost but...he is close...I think that in the end...it will be his choice who's side he wishes to be on. There is nothing we can do for him now."

"So there is hope." Nox smiles knowing that there is a chance to save his old friend, as much as he resented the decisions he had made brought a warm feeling to Nox. He felt...glad that even the smallest ray of hope still shined.

"Come on, we should be going." Icezer suggests. "We still need to-" It was then he was cut off by a gust of wind as a Chaos Rift appears and out of it comes...Blaze the Cat!

"Blaze?!" Rage asks.

"You know her Rage?" Icezer asks.

"Yeah," Rage answers. "I met her a long time ago when Sonic and I were after Robotnik." he replies running over to the wounded cat.

"Rage..." She says in a raspy voice.

"Wait." Rage orders. "Don't talk until you're healed." Rage stands up and his hand starts to glow. Soon the wounds that covered Blaze's body healed and she sat up slowly.

"Rage, it's Vlagh he...he's taken my world over." she says "I have failed."

"No," Rage shakes his head. "Did he get the Sol Emeralds?"

"No." Blaze replies "I still have them." Rage sighs knowing that at the very least total disaster was not immanent.

"Good." Rage expresses his relief. "But now he has three worlds under his control meaning he is doubled in power. Come on Blaze let's get you Angel Island."

"Three? Rage did he take this world too?" Blaze asks shocked.

"Yes." Rage answers. "I was off world at the time and now thanks to Nox here I got my reason to fight back. Blaze this is Nox, he is Vlagh's son but he is nothing like his father."

"We're going to kill him...together...Then I will take Dark Mobius and lead it into an age of peace and prosperity

"If Rage trusts you then I do as well." Blaze says with a nod as Rage opens a portal with Chaos Control.

"Come on we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want any chance to make an attempt to save the world." Rage considers leading the group into the portal and back to Angel Island.

 _Meanwhile_

"You failed Jackyl..." Vlagh says looking angerly at Jackyl whom was kneeling before him."I am very disappointed."

"I am sorry Lord Vlagh but that hedgehog was there." Jackyl replies softly.

"Hedgehog?" Vlagh asks. "You mean Rage?"

"Yes Lord Vlagh, Rage was with him." Jackyl confrims.

"Hmmm." Vlagh growls turning around. "That damned hedgehog actually trusts my son..." he sighs "Guess that means I will need to take Moebius as well...I need Scourge's help and with a little mind games I will have him under my control before long..." he chuckles.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Lock of 7 SoulsThe Blue Blur Returns!

**Chapter III: The Gate of Seven Souls/The Blue Blur Returns!**

"So now what Rage?" Icezer asks.

"I am going with Nox to an old temple on Moebius. I need to gather some information I stashed there a long time ago." Rage answers.

"you stashed stuff…on Moebius? A hostile world where a lot of people want you dead?" Icezer asks

"If by lots of people you mean Scourge than yes." Rage replies opening a portal. "Come on Nox, we have work to do."

"Alright!" Nox cheers following Rage.

"I'll never understand the hedgehog…" Blaze sighs

"He's my brother and I still don't understand him." Icezer sighs.

Meanwhile, Rage and Nox had arrived on Moebius and were well on their way to the temple Rage had stashed some stuff in.

"So Rage…" Nox starts, "How bad is my father…truly?"

"I couldn't explain it." Rage answers. "The things he has done are unexplainable acts of evil, tyranny, insanity, and brutality. I have seen him do things that no eyes should ever see, mortal or immortal… Vlagh is no joke, he is the strongest rival I have." Rage stops as they reach the temple gate and standing in front was…Scourge.

"Well hello there Red" Scourge chuckles

"Oh great….it's Scourge." Rage sighs. "Get out of the way!"

"I am afraid that will not be happening you see…" Scourge chuckles

"I feel a 'I can't disappoint Vlagh' coming on…" Rage says under his breath.

"…I cannot disappoint Lord Vlagh, he has ordered me here to kill you." Scourge finishes. Rage looks at him for a second and then laughs. "What? What's so funny?" Scourge asks.

"You defeat me?" Rage laughs. "Not in a million years!" he pants.

"You may have beaten me before…" Scourg starts

"Please don't monologue, please don't monologue…" Rage begs softly

"But this time, I will be sure to stop you!" Scourge yells "You see I-"

"Oh goddammit." Rage sighs

"-I have gained more power than ever before! After you defeated me the last time I swore I would kill you and that Sonic too…sadly the ladder has already been done… that means you will fall by me! Scourge the Hedgehog!" he laughs.

"You don't stand a chance…I am a Chaos Guardian…remember?" Rage sighs.

"Oh yes…a Chaso Guardian a powerful noble group of warriors…the best around but where did that get them?" Scourge chuckles "Oh yeah…DEAD!" he laughs "And you still act like you're one of them! Face it Rage! They have been dead for millions of years! You could never be one! Not in your wildest dreams!"

"Chaos Beam." Rage says firing a beam of energy that pierces Scourge right in the chest.

"What the- you never let me finish! You prick!" Scourge shouts as he falls down holding on to life by but a mere thread.

"Sorry I can't stand your douchey monologues." Rage shrugs.

"You…you just killed him!" Nox gasps.

"OF course I did. That was Scourge the Hedgehog the ruler of this planet…well he was before I knocked him down. Anyway he was in with Vlagh so I had to kill him." Rage sighs. "Come one we don't have much time." He urges leading Nox into the large temple.

"Woah…what is this place?" Nox asks

"It is called a Temple of Chaos." Rage answers "These great temples were put here as links for Chaos Guardians to this world so they could get here from other worlds or The Chaos Realm." Rage replies. "They are large and vast and only those deemed worthy by the Guardian's may so much as enter the grounds. It is here I have old documents we will need." Rage finishes explaining as he opens a hidden compartment that held a bundle of scrolls.

"What are those?" Nox asks.

"They are known as 'et lux in tenebris prophetiae' they hold the only way we can get into Vlagh's fortress and take him out. He used an old lock that is listed in these."

"The what?" Nox asks.

"The 'lux in tenebris prophetiae' or Prophecies of darkness and light." Rage answers opening the scrolls. "Demons…Holy War…Incubi…Ah-ha!" Rage exclaims "Here we go! The Lock of Seven Souls!"

"Lock of Seven Souls?" Nox asks.

"Yeah, it's a special barrier spell that is impenetrable except for those the creator of the barrier allows. The name comes from the fact that it is protected by seven warriors bound to it. If you kill all of them, their souls and the barrier will vanish. Vlagh really thought this out."

"Yeah…" Nox sighs. "Rage what do you think we should do?"

"Well I have no clue who we are looking for." Rage sighs. "It could be anyone with a good amount of power."

"Oh..." Nox sighs before he gets an idea. "Hey Rage, you don't think that Vlagh is using old friends of his?"

"Rebuilding the Dark Legion?" Rage asks "I hope not…they are bad news."

"The Dark Legion?" Nox asks.

"Yes, The Dark Legion is an organization which in hindsight is the dark counterpoint to the Chaos Guardians. Vlagh formed it with other evil beings like Nix the Dark, Mephilies the Dark, Scourge, Dark Gaia, and others. If Vlagh brings them back then… we might very well be doomed. The Dark Legion is hard and each member worse than the last."

"They sound scary…" Nox says softly.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly the sharpest since they are easy to outsmart. Most of them anyway." Rage answers.

"Oh…" Nox says as Rage rolls the scroll up and they exit the temple. "What were things like before my father took over the world?"

"Well…" Rage thinks. "The world was a lot more beautiful. People were everywhere and they loved the world…but when your dad came he destroyed people and communities, he killed plants and animals and reduced the world to the sorry wasteland state it is in today." Rage pauses to take a breath "However Angel Island remains the only place Vlagh cannot reach because of the protection over it."

"Wow…" Nox sighs. "I had no idea Vlagh was so ruthless."

"I was the same way when I found out." Rage agrees. "But that is part of the reason I fight him…so that I could prevent what happened but hat slippery little son of a gun went and attacked while I was busy with another thing off planet."

"What do you mean?" Nox asks.

"I had to deal with somethings on a different planet and I was unable to make it in time since the time flow on that world was so different from Mobius… After I arrived it was too late." Rage shouts punching a wall that belonged to the portal back to Mobius. "And now that I have found my way again…he is going to pay. I made a promise that I intend to keep… I won't run away anymore. It's time that Vlagh knows I am coming for him…we have to find the first guardian."

"Agreed." Nox nods. As the two jump into the portal home. However they were stopped by Dr. Kintobor.

"Wait!" he pants. "You have to take me with you! Please!" he begs. "The Dark Spawn are after me!" Rage steps aside and signals for him and Nox to go. The two do so as the Dark Spawns begin to close in.

"Back off!" Rage yells firing an energy beam at them before leaping through and closing the portal.

"So?" Icezer asks as Rage lands.

"We discovered that Vlagh is using a force field called The Lock of Seven Souls. We have to find the seven guardians who's souls were used to form the lock." Nox answers.

"With this many people?" Icezer asks. "If we had Sonic maybe…"

"We will" Rage says "Hold on." Quickly Rage leaps off.

"What was that about?" Blaze asks.

"You never know with him…" Icezer sighs looking at Kintobor. "Let me guess..Vlagh after Moebius too?"

"Yes." Kintobor answers as Rage returns holding…Sonic's dead body!

"Rage wjhere the hell did you get that?!" Icezer asks.

"That's Sonic's body!" Blaze exclaims.

"Rage what good is he dead?" Nox asks. Rage just ignores them and places Sonic leaning against the Master emerald before he moves each emerald to their proper pedestals. Rage then closes his eyes and extends his hand over Sonic. Soon the emeralds all glow and Sonic's body glows as well.

After a while the light dies and Sonic opens his eyes. "Uhn…where?" he stammers standing up and looking around. "Rage?" he says with a smile. "You brought me back huh?"

"We need your help Sonic…things are really bad." Rage says.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Vlagh…" Nox starts "He's taken Mobius, Moebius, Dark Mobius and Blaze's world."

"Who is this?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic meet Nox." Rage says "He is the son of Vlagh but he is fighting to destroy him. He's on our side."

"Good." Sonic nods before asking a question "So what are we doing?"

"First we have to kill the seven guardians powering The Lock of Souls." Rage answers,  
Then we make out move against Vlagh."

"So like the keys I had to find for some old barriers back when I was trying to stop Dark Gaia?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah except the only difference is you have to kill the guardian in order to unlock that part of the lock." Rage answers.

"Great…" Sonic sighs. "Why can't it be as easy as, walk in, kick some ass and get out?"

"Vlagh is too smart for that." Rage sighs…

"Well he won't be around long enough to matter much." Sonic nods.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
